Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Hawkfire (D) - Redone Orignal artist, Awesome Hawkcake. Kill me now if it is horrible. Like srsly. I don't like the stripes a lot nor do I like the white transition. And -prays that it matches the warrior image- xP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is really pretty Ice :) But, she doesn't really match her warrior image. Try saturating and darkening her more, and add a lot more stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Make this a short-haired blank. Darken the ear pink and smudge the white transition--Nightshine 00:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :How, Nightshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How what?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you change the blank? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Either redo it or layer another blank over it and get rid of the black pixels--Nightshine 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :May someone do that for me? -utterly clueless- I do not want to re-do her after the work I spent on her. There's no way I'm going to get the shading right again xP Re-Uploaded I changed the blank for you. You need to make this look like her warrior image because right now it doesn't--Nightshine 17:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) CUTE! Add a lot more stripes, make the shading/saturating more like flame-colored, and make the white chest only go up slightly past the muzzle. Not over her eyes. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:42, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined--Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded': Done. Somjeone change the blank again? xP [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 22:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) You could have used the one I fixed, but I'll do it again. Nightshine 23:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay I fixed it--Nightshine 23:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the white areas, they look too gray. Add shading to the white areas. Make the stripe pattern match her warrior image. Nightshine 23:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Nightshine, I used the one I had saved to my desktop. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 14:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt (W) - Redone : Um...meh. Orignal artist was Satsu, and I think her version is way much better than mine xP. The scars are....horrible. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ice he's awesome! Define the scars more, and blur the shading on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean define? -no vocabulary skills- *dies* XP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Define just means they have to be more noticeable. Darken the ear pink and shading. Also add this to your reservations along with Hawkfire's image. --Nightshine 00:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the scars.... at all ;P I would define them, since Echo can't see them, The right eye looks blurred. If its not, i apoligize. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Echo, maybe your screen isn't bright enough? I can see the scars fine--Nightshine 23:11, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Well then make them either lighter or darker, cause I'm on my ipod touch and I still can't see them. Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded: [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:00, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm.... Well, now... Ummm... I dont see anything wrong... Beatiful ;3 and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shading, it's too dark in some areas. Darken the ear pink, lighten the scars a bit Nightshine 23:02, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded: [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) There is some seriously smudged line art by the scars XD LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, sorry I didn't see that =/ I only did one layer. I'll try to fix it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 14:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Stratuscloud - Redone - I did this awhile ago. Sorry if I don't work on him much. I can't believe you guys started tweakweak without me! D: Sakura-chan 03:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I'm sorry, Echo. Well, you got here just in time :D We literally only started it last night. So as for the image, he's awesome! I might blur the white patches a bit more, and darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^.^ I'll get to work. Sakura-chan 03:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the white patches are blurred enough. Just darken the shading like Nightfall said and also darken the left ear pink---Nightshine 06:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, just how I imagined him. <3 Lighten the eyes a bit more, they're supposed to be pale sky-blue. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:40, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, the image isn't transparent. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar (W) - Redone There, he looks totally aweshume! :D Moon 03:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ''Wow. This is so good! Blur the ear pink, and add some shading to the white on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) There's blurred lineart on the stomach. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''There, and Ice, there is no blurred line art. It's all an illusion. Moon 03:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Define the patches --Nightshine 03:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) My, isn't he HANDSOME!!! (I would say beautiful, but he's a guy, so... XD) Moon, just blur the shading on his chest. :D [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 23:09, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined Nightshine 22:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Patch ® - Tweaked Comments? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 02:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Thicken and darken the shading a bit, define the ear pink--Nightshine 02:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Forestheart (W) Redone HERE HE IS! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 01:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Blur the ear pink, darken the shading, make the eyes more amber-ish because they look too yellow right now Nightshine 01:52, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Are you SURE about darkening the shading? It would make him look almost black. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 14:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Or you could add/brighten highlights. It just looks pretty flat right now--Nightshine 22:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Added faint highlights, blurred ear pink, darkened eye color. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:00, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow this is beatiful! I would make the pelt a little lighter, or its my screen. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Really? On my screen, I can see his pelt and stripes and stuff. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or lighten the highlights more. It seems flat to me. Nightshine 22:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, let's see what other people think. It would be difficult to lighten stuff and he's dark enough. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Oops, sorry. Now that i look at it, i can see them. Nevermind that all above, he looks good. Lighten the highlights just a tinch more... and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Lizardtail (D) Redone ''Finally. Guys I'm so sorry about my two week absence, I have a bone to pick with wireless internet. Anyway, here's Lizardtail :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hawkfire's daddy! <3 Darken the shading just a tad. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Glow (PH) Redone My, isn't she lovely? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) PERFECTLY PERFECT! Just darken the shading on the very edge of the lineart on her underbelly, legs, under the tail, and chest. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:06, March 19, 2011 (UTC) '''BEAUTIFUL, I say, BEAUTIFUL. '''I would just lighten the shading on her back hind legs. Also what Hawkfire said. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 22:55, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Graywind (W) Redone Viola. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) BEAUTIFULNESSSSSS!!! But a few things: Smudge the stripes and make them look furry. :D And second, smudge and blur the chest. It looks really flat right now. Make it have a furry texture, like the stripes. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Very beautiful, the shading and highlights make it look like its in a real area, and a real cat, but the blank isn't realistic looking. But, the stripes could be smudged just a bit more :) [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Question about blanks I looked in Cats of the Clans(Book, not wiki -.-) and it says that rougues and loners are the same things, exept rouges create trouble. Should we use the same blank for each? This is a silly question, but i was wondering about this so we wouldn't have to bother about loner blanks being approved anymore. and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 23:16, March 19, 2011 (UTC) No, we should still have rogues and loner as two different ranks. They aren't the same Nightshine 23:17, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ALMOSt the same... But perhaps similar blanks? Somebody could edit them a little, we could take the rougue blanks and edit them to look like they're sitting down. AND by the way, who keeps changing the wiki backround? I kinda liked it how it was, but i can deal with it :/ and foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 06:20, March 12, 2011 (UTC) 03:30, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The difference between rogues and loners is that rogues are social, and they find mates and friends and/or cats to bully, and loners just live alone. They usually do not have mates. (HAWKEY) I don't think that's necessarily true, loners can have families. In the series, examples include Jingo and her group of cats, and that family of cats in the Graystripe manga. I can't remember their names though. Here, an example would be Forest. I wouldn't consider him a rogue, it just sounds weird. Yet he has a mate and a daughter, and lives with them in a den in a secluded spot in the woods. Also, here's a quote from Cats of the Clans (the book) where Rock is explaining the difference to Adderkit. "What's that, Adderkit? You can't figure out the difference between loners and rogues? Let me think how best to explain...Loners are cats who live on their own, not as kittypets, and they don't trouble the Clans. Rogues also live on their own, but they cause problems. That's how the Clans make distinction anyway." (77) Notice the last line, ''That's how the Clans make distinction anyway. Keep in mind that loners and rogues are just terms for Clans. Rogues and Loners don't refer to themselves with terms like that, they simply think of each other as what they are, cats. They see no reason to go around putting labels on others like that. As answer to Foxclaw's question, I do think since our main focus on this wiki is around the Clans, we differentiate Rogues and Loners, and classify them. So, we should have different blanks for each in my opinion. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 06:04, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Mouse (PH) - CBA Comments? Nightshine 23:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Lighten her while patches a bit, brighten the highlights just a tad, and she's ready to go! (HAWKEY) Re-Uploaded did the changes Nightshine 07:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments Before Approval? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Kestrelfeather (W) - Redone First mottled cat, and I'm proud. I added depth to the eye and a furry texture. I /think/ this is the short-haired blank, dunno xP Comments? [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading, make the ginger and white patches bigger Nightshine 23:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think they have to be bigger because they're mottled, not patches. But I'll darken the shading. [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 23:32, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay then add more mottles, it just looks like specks right now--Nightshine 23:38, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I hate to tell you this, but the mottles look like brightly colored sprinkles on a gray cupcake. XD Anyways, try toning the orange down a tad, its too bright. And do everything said above. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 04:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Aw, he's so handsome <3 make the flecks a bit more like patches or dapples, and blur them some [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 05:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Hawkey. The orange is way to bright . I would make the orange a lot darker, and blur it some more. But it's still super awesome :D [[User:SnowStorm|'Snow']][[User talk:SnowStorm|'Storm']] 15:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Iceshine (D) - Redone Which one is better? The first one is more like her warrior image but the second one is more realistic. Comments? Nightshine 07:08, March 20, 2011 (UTC) She's so ''beautiful! I love both...I think it might be better to do the first one since it's more like her warrior image, but the second was is gorgeous. If you do end up choosing the second one, I would make the flecks brighter [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 07:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm really fond of the second one, so I'll put that one up. I made the specks brighter--Nightshine 07:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) First of all, what in the world was the first one? Second, um, was this exactly supposed to be re-done? Third, I love it, it's so beautiful. I see nothing wrong /at all/ [[User:Icestorm123|'Chocolate']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Frost']] 14:31, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Crookedfang (A) - Tweaked I darkened the stripes a bit and blurred them. I also darkened the shading a bit. Nightshine 18:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) He's awesome! The only thing I see is his front paw farthest from us, it looks kind of weird; like it was altered. And there's a white part on it that wasn't colored [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded filled in white area. That's just the way the lineart looks Nightshine 22:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) There are some parts where the stripes/shading is awfullly dark, lighten that a lot. Icy123 01:11, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Like where? I didn't change the shading drastically from its original Nightshine 02:30, March 21, 2011 (UTC) It's on the haunch, elbow, tail, and some other places. Icy123 11:59, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Nightshine, the image is wonderful, but, if you edit or fix a blank, could you add it to the gallery? As for the image, I don't see anything wrong. Icy: The stripes are fine. Pokemon Black and White! 12:43, March 21, 2011 (UTC)